Fairy Tale Come True Literally!
by Lynn Acissej
Summary: See what happens when Subaku no Temari faces a fairy tale of a dreamy ball and a disguise to fool anyone including Shikamaru Nara.
1. Chapter 1 Night at the Ball

A Fairytale Come True..._Literally_!

Temari was going to kill TenTen! She was walking...more really limping around trying to find somewhere to sit down. It was the annual New Year's Day masquerade ball at the Hyuga mansion which was the only reason why she was so dressed up. Her hair was worn down while her bangs were clipped back. The reason why she wanted to kill TenTen though was for getting her glass slippers to wear! Like anyone can wear glass slippers. Cinderella was just a fairytale!

As she sat down a boy came up to her and asked her to dance, for one second she thought about turning him down, but she didn't feel like having to deal with the whole line of guys behind him either...plus he was...attractive himself. She removed the stupid glass slippers leaving them in the corner as she went to dance with the boy.

He asked her, "So...I haven't seen you around here before...where are you from?" She looked at him closer...the boy looked slightly familiar to her, but this was her first time in Kohona in a while. She said, "I'm an ambassador." He nodded then said, "So am I...do you think if we play twenty questions I will figure out who you are?" Temari nodded wondering where this would get him. He began the game, "What's your favorite time of the year?" She replied, "Fall, it's not too hot, not too cold, and not too close to summer." Then he questioned, "What's your last name?" She laughed and retorted, "Don't have one."

She had seen the whole shocked look coming, but then he asked, "What's your favorite flower?" Temari answered, "Um...I guess it would have to be the lily...I don't usually spend that much time worrying about flowers though..." He sighed then said, "So why did you agree to dance with me?" Blush spread across her face and answered, "You asked and I didn't care?" He laughed then murmured something unintelligible. Temari knew she should have probably been a little less honest, but she didn't really know the guy.

Then he continued the game, "Have you been to Kohona other than for an ambassador meeting?" She nodded. Mysteriously his voice changed slightly and probed, "Have you ever met the ambassador here?" She smiled at the thought of lazy crybaby. For some odd reason, the boy got an agitated look on his face then Temari answered, " Yeah, he's pretty lazy don't you think?" He nodded then said, "How do you know him?" She bit her lip then answered, "Missions and ambassador meetings." The boy seemed to scratch his head and yawn.

It looked so similar to something she had seen someone do before, but she couldn't quite remember who...As she stared up into his eyes she could see her reflection...for once in a very long time she felt wanted...loved in a weird way. This boy leaned in closer...and they bumped noses. She backed away from him a bit...when a boy tapped him on the shoulder he replied, "I'm sorry we're playing twenty questions." Temari smiled then said, "This boy is my boyfriend sorry..."

The boy looked at her then she retorted, "Well... Ninja must use deception sometimes to accomplish the mission." The guy asked, "And...your mission is?" Temari thought then said, "Well for tonight...get through it with the least amount of attention and fan boys." He looked around then said, "I know one of the Hyugas...he showed me a place where you shouldn't be bothered by fan boys...and if the judges haven't seen you yet then you won't have to worry about attention." Her skeptical look made him grab her hand and drag her out the door. Outside it was enchanting...

They were in the Hyuga garden...somewhere she had never dreamed of being there yet she was now. Next thing she knew the hand had released hers. She turned towards the boy to see him smiling at her then said, "It's a lily..." Temari's eyes widened at the most beautiful flower she had ever seen in her life. Usually, she didn't even take notice of such things, but this was a different case.

He was smiling at her expression. She blushed slightly embarrassed...then they heard slow music...again! Temari was so close to leaving...just had to wait till midnight then she had to go...due to Hokage. The boy sat down which surprised her. She sat by him as if to make sure no other guy came up to ask her anything. He asked, "So what's a girl like you doing without a date?" Temari said, "Well...I don't waste time on such matters as getting dates...what about yourself?" Shikamaru smiled then said, "I couldn't find the girl I wanted to ask...I thought you might have been her, but she isn't really like you. She doesn't sport dressing up, she wouldn't even consider glass heels, and she NEVER wears her hair down. But you are pretty funny yourself...I can't even recall you." She answered, "I am a sneaky ninja." He shook his head then he said, "May I have this dance?"

Temari looked strangely at the boy then said, "You may?" That guy must have picked up on her uncertainty because he didn't move until she pulled him up. He said, "Well you didn't want to dance so why?" She rolled her eyes then replied, "Because I want to, and I thought you'd leave all the dances for her." He shook his head and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't danced a day in her life." Temari laughed if she had it her way she wouldn't know how to dance either. Once they started to dance he accidentally stepped on her bare foot...it didn't hurt, but it tripped her. As she fell, he swooped her off her feet.

There faces were inches apart, and their eyes connected again. This time he asked, "Have you ever been kissed?"

This time she blushed turning away and saying, "I don't have to answer that." He said, "Did you forget about twenty questions?" Temari sighed then answered, "Once." His lips were close to hers...she winced, but he didn't kiss her...then she realized that he wasn't going to kiss her unless she wanted him to...her eyes met his again all she could see was her...she felt wanted...Temari started to lean in to kiss him when her alarm rang. Midnight already! She jumped out of his arms running away from him. He watched her every move then yelled, "Where are you going?!" She yelled, "Bye"

Her cheeks were still flushed...as soon as she got to the bathroom she changed into her normal clothing then went straight towards Tsnude. She didn't let her know that she had to dance with another ambassador then whenever she saw that it was the guy she had been so close to kissing she nearly gasped, "you...?" but her restraint kept her line.

Then he said, "I saw a girl who looked quite like you...I can't believe she wasn't you in one way and in another I do believe she can't be you." Temari froze then said, "Who are you?" He answered, "Oh come on Troublesome woman...you should know." Temari remembered the arm scratching and the yawn of course! How could she be so stupid not to know it was Nara?!

Her hand immediately flung to her lips...she had been so close to kissing him...so close it was scary...yet exhilarating and tempting...DID SHE JUST THINK THAT?!

She didn't know, but once she started dancing with him he asked, "So where have you been all night? You know all ambassadors are to attend this?" Temari rolled her eyes then replied, "I'm dancing with you aren't I?" He narrowed his eyes then said, "Where's your mask?" She was glad she had forgotten her stupid mask it would've given her away in a heartbeat...she planned on never letting Nara know she had been the girl that he had almost kissed. Then she answered, "I kind of lost it." as she shrugged at him.

Then the fireworks were set, and they were to all go outside to see the fireworks then go home. She walked out with him...then said, "Shikamaru...did you like that girl...you seemed pretty into her?" Shikamaru had a thoughtful look on his face for a second and then replied, "I kind of do and I kind of don't. In a way I still have many things to learn about her...really I can't give you the answer you want, but she isn't anything compared to someone I know...even if she's drop dead beautiful...I like someone else better." He yawned then scratched the back of his head...she cursed herself for not telling it was Nara! Then said, "So did you really think she was going to kiss you?"

He gave her a it of weird look then said, "Well...I didn't know I was still kind of thinking it was you...if you don't remember...we accidentally once had kissed, so I was going to kiss her if she had already been kissed to see if it were you...even though she was about to lean forward..." Then she asked, "Why were you so determined to find me?" He sighed then said, "Well, I needed someone I knew...everyone here is hidden well...I wouldn't even be able to tell you Choji if it weren't for him and Ino kissing..." She sighed then she heard the crack of the firework and jumped.

At first she thought it was a gun shot then remembered that they sounded like that. It had been years since she'd taken the time to see fireworks...now that she thought about it...it's been years since she thought about anything but ninja stuff. Had she let years pass by her without even taking a minute to smell the lilies? Shikamaru seemed lost in her eyes until her blank stare turned into a full one with blushing. His own cheeks flushed then he said, "You ok?" Temari nodded then stared up at the fireworks until it was time to go home. Right when it was about to be time to leave, Shikamaru offered to walk her to the hotel. She declined because she wanted to get home without him figuring about her being the girl...

The girl he had met would only be a memory...


	2. Chapter 2 Happily Ever After?

A Fairy Tale Come True..._Literally_!

The next day she was off to her ambassador meeting and still tired from the ball that took place the night before. It was five in the morning, and she was practically running to keep herself from falling back to sleep. She could only imagine Lazy Crybaby trying to stay up during such a meeting that even made her yawn of boredom with a good night's sleep. Ugh this was going to be such a pain, and she just knew it but what she didn't expect...was Nara with the glass slippers!

Shikamaru seemed to be pacing around the room asking almost every female in the room if they might belong to them. There was no way Temari was going to admit to owning them...how could she leave them there?! So careless and now look, she was paying for it. Temari knew she had forgotten something but why the glass slippers out of all the items she could've forgotten at the ball it had to be them. This was too ironic for her liking, Shikamaru hesitantly looked at her for a second than at the slippers than he walked up to her lazily scratching the back of his and yawning. Which reminded her oh so well of the mistake of not recognizing him at the ball doing that...how could she have not known it was him!

He broke her out of her thoughts by asking her, "Do you know who owned these? I have been asking all female ambassadors are here, and it seems none of the own them or at least claim them as theirs." Temari scowled at the slippers as they tormented her on the table before her. Nara seemed to give her a slightly puzzled luck than she said, "I don't even see how anyone could walk in those." He smiled at her and shook his head than retorted, "She pulled them off almost instantly." She nodded than commented, "Smart girl..."

Truthfully, she knew the slippers weren't really hers, they were TenTen's. She was supposed to look nice for one night, so TenTen let her borrow those slippers though she had bought them only to torment her. Her foot was slightly bigger than TenTen's, so she bought them especially for her. Shikamaru now had her slippers which made the problem. How was she supposed to get the slippers back without admitting to being the mysterious fantasy she was the night before?

Shikamaru must have spotted that something had bothered her due to her brows curving downward as she stared blankly at the slippers. Temari than stated, "I know the owner of the slippers...and she isn't an ambassador she's my friend." Shikamaru looked at her somewhat appalled. Than he asked, "Than why would she tell me she was an ambassador?" Temari shrugged and said, "Don't know don't care but I do need to get those slippers back to their rightful owner." He handed the slippers with some reluctance than he asked, "Can you do me a favor?" Temari squinted her eyes and retorted, "Depends on what this so called question is..."

He yawned as if to say that it wasn't much and than said, "Try on one of the slippers."

Temari was alarmed by such a request, and he seemed to know it was an awkward thing to ask. He said, "I've gotten all the girls to try them on and all of them had too small feet for it." Temari thought to herself 'Why do my feet have to be so big compared to all the other girls?!' She knew she was caught probably beyond caught. She bit her lip than replied, "I'd rather not those look a little small especially for my feet." There was nothing a good lie couldn't get passed right? WRONG! Shikamaru insisted, "Please?" WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO DETERMINED?!

She grabbed the slippers roughly than thought about shattering the glass, but they were TenTen's...maybe she could pay her for them. Yeah! She went to "drop them" when to her surprise Nara swooped just in time to catch them. His expression was relieved as they landed safely in his hands, and Temari was silently cursing them out.

Shikamaru slipped off one of her ninja shoes about to place the slipper on her foot when Temari kicked him. It was a reflex. Both of them were shocked, his head flew upward from her kicking his chin. She heard her toes crack at they contact to his chin. She couldn't believe what she had done. His chin cracked as he moved it every direction, all the ambassadors stared in amazement at them.

Temari asked with her usual coolness though she thought it was uncalled for,"Did I hurt you too much crybaby?"His eyes met hers, and he replied,"Nothing that I can't handle troublesome woman. Now can I see your foot?" Temari said,"Watch out it has a mind of it's own..." She prayed that her toes were swollen or that her heel had grown back one or two inches over night, but it fit perfectly. Quickly she tried to slide the slipper off before anyone else saw, but it was too late everyone saw that the slipper fit her perfectly...

Shikamaru murmured something unintelligible, and he went to his spot as the Hokage and the Kazekage arrived for the meeting to all Temari's surprise. Her brother looked at her foot to a glass slipper on her left and a ninja shoe on her right. He waved off all curiosity though as Temari sheepishly scratched her head rustling from her bangs swishing back and forth. She didn't dare make eye contact with Nara as she slipped back on her other shoe.

She was busted big time, and she didn't know what to do. What was she to tell him? Temari could only imagine what was going through his head this second. No snores were heard during the meeting not even a yawn...was Shikamaru still there? She peeked up to see that he was staring at her than she heard her name being called. Quickly her head snapped towards Gaara who said, "Right Temari?" Temari looked bewildered and replied, "Right." Gaara nodded and replied, "So you aren't paying attention than...we'll talk about that later."

This had been the first time she hadn't paid attention during a meeting...Gaara might take her position away from her. She sighed, and she tried to forget about him. Once the meeting was ended. Shikamaru pulled Gaara aside which Temari could only guess what was being said to him. She moved slowly out of the room trying to sneak away when she felt herself at an inability to move. There was the shadow linking them.

Gaara looked at his sister than said, "You don't have to worry Nara explained everything...you are excused this time, but I will remove your rank and status if I catch you doing it again. I can't play favorites Temari especially since I am Kazekage." Temari nodded at her younger brother with all the respect she could muster out of Shikamaru's nod for her since Gaara had yet to notice them being linked.

As she left Shikamaru faced her with the slipper in one hand just like her, and their eyes met. He walked in several paces. He looked at her and said, "Temari...I need to ask you something."

She wanted to smack him with her fan to knock him out or make him forget, but she knew that wasn't an option. They were in total eye contact when he released the jutsu. Her first instinct was to stay and not be a coward and her second run and save this for later. Though against her partially, she stood her ground. Subaku no Temari was no coward. He was down on one knee before her, and she could feel her eyes betraying her along with her mouth completely gaping at him.

He asked, "Will you marry me? I know this is a lot to ask, but I have been thinking about only you, dreaming only you, and blindly loving only you. Will you be Mrs. Nara?" A gasp escaped her lips as she thought of herself as Mrs. Nara. Sure she had to admit she had feelings for lazy crybaby ...but this was so unexpected!

He seemed to notice that she was overwhelmed, and his face revealed a frown." She replied, "Hmm...I'll have to think about this one." Shikamaru impatiently complained, "Temari...you're being unfair." Temari smirked than said, "Oh I guess I could." He gave her a skeptical look than she replied, "Fine I'll say it properly...yes I would love to be Mrs. Lazy Crybaby."

He smiled up at her and to her surprise he whirled her off her feet. She looked into his eyes...and said, "I thought you would ask me to be less than a wife..." Shikamaru said, "Well I was meaning to ask you at midnight last night, but I couldn't find you for my life for some odd reason." He had a crooked smile, and she whacked him upside the head with her fan.

He asked, "What was that for troublesome woman?" She replied, "That's punishment for even thinking about kissing another girl than me." Their lips met until they could no longer breath, and he panted out, "That's for making me wait for so long." Her glare met his calm yawn and scratch to the back of his head. He smiled at her than said, "Thank you for picking me...Cinderella."

Same old Nara, not your exact description of prince charming, but he knew how to sweep a girl off her feet even if they are bigger than usual feet...

**Author's note:**

**And they live happily ever after THE END Hope you enjoyed this little story of mine wrote it out of having to watch a thousand Disney Movies...**


End file.
